This invention relates to a cartridge for holding hemostatic clips, and, more particularly, to a cartridge which holds a plurality of clips between pairs of walls until the walls are flexed apart by inserting the jaws of a forceps between the walls.
Hemostatic clips are used to ligate or clamp blood vessels during surgical procedures. Such clips are generally C-shaped or U-shaped and are positioned over the vessel by an instrument called an applying forceps. The clip is held between the jaws of the forceps, and when the clip is properly positioned, the jaws are squeezed to clamp the clip over the vessel to close the vessel.
Hemostatic clips are often packaged in cartridges or clip supports which hold a number of clips in a manner which permits each individual clip to be captured and picked up by the jaws of the forceps. Such cartridges are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,745, 3,326,216, 3,363,628, and 3,463,156. Problems with prior art cartridges include clips falling from the cartridge prior to use and improper or difficult transfer of the clip from the cartridge to the forceps.
The invention provides a cartridge which holds a number of clips between separate compartment-forming walls. Each clip is frictionally retained between the walls of each compartment, and the walls are flexed apart by the jaws of the forceps to release a single clip when the jaws are inserted over the clip. The captured clip can then be withdrawn by the forceps, and the remaining clips are retained securely within the cartridge.